Running Away
by Dark Enzan
Summary: Blues is always running away from his emotions. Anyone wonder why?


_**A/N** _

_Just a little thing I wrote one night, nothing special…_

**Running away.**

Blues sighed, he looked around the deserted area. "Enzan-sama, I haven't found anything."

"It's been three hours now…" Enzan tapped his pencil against his desk, wait another hour or so…

Blues sighed, he knew that this was a mission, but for once he felt himself not really wanting to do his duties.

Was it Roll?

Blues had talked to Roll the other day, and it felt nice just to talk to someone for once.

"_So how come your so mean all of the time?" Roll asked, curious how this 'Red Raider' could be so cold, "everyone has to have some sort of kindness in them!"_

"_But I'm just a program, nothing more, nothing less." Blues fiddled with his thumbs._

_They were sitting on a bench, in the middle of Cyper-Aera-2, Blues was running an e-mail to all of the net saviors and Roll was at Rockman's home page at the time, and asked him if she could talk to him alone._

"_Blues, what is the difference between you and I? We're both netnavis!" Roll's face was astonished that Blues would say something like that!_

"_Well, I was programmed with no emotion-"_

_Roll cut him off, "Liar, it's impossible for someone not to have emotion, programmed or not!" She stared at his visor, almost as if she could see through them. "Plus, you remember that time, where you and Rockman fought? Out of anger?"_

_It took him a while, but yes, Blues remembered._

_Rockman and Roll had dragged him into coming with them to Net City for some R&R._

"_Yes I remember that."_

"_Anger is an emotion." Roll pointed out, "And that other time, when I fell and passed out?"_

_Ah yes, Blues really remembered this…_

_Rockman had chased Mejin-san into a patrol, and just left Roll behind, he walked over to her and helped her up._

"_Well, Yes I remember that." Blues nodded, ever so slightly._

"_That was caring, which is a form of love, which is an emotion." Roll smiled._

_Blues felt his face grow hot, Love? _

Blues blushed again, just thinking about it.

"Blues, Plug-out, there isn't any sign of anything here." Enzan sighed, seeming steamed already.

"Hai, Enzan-sama," Blues nodded his head, and plugged back into his PET.

Once he returned into his PET, he looked at the clock, it read: 0:43 (12:43 AM).

Blues sighed, it was another late night of nothing. That was the third night in a row, where they were sent on a mission and nothing happened.

Enzan walked into his room, he set the PET down on his desk, and un-dressed quickly.

It was the middle of January, so Enzan put on his plaid pajama bottoms on, and a long sleeved red t-shirt, which used to belong to his father.

"Blues?" Enzan asked shortly.

"Hai, Enzan-sama?" Blues replied, almost as quick.

"If you can't sleep, I give you permission to go out." Enzan smiled, he than got into his bed and tossed the covers over himself, and quickly fell asleep.

Blues almost chuckled, "You know me to well, Nii-san…"

Blues hadn't been able to sleep for a long while, this happened when he was deep in thought.

Blues plugged himself into the internet, and walked around a bit. He opened all of the shortcuts that Enzan had saved.

SciLab, Netto's Homepage, Laika's Homepage, Sharo, Netopia, and… What was this?

"Meiru's homepage?" He asked himself, astonished that Enzan, his Enzan had a lady's homepage added.

Blues hesitated. He was about to click on the shortcut, but than another memory flashed over him.

"_Just do it! It's either me, or everyone in the hospital!" Silk's voice ordered, tears ran down her face._

"_BAKA! I won't do it! I cannot!" Blues snapped back, he couldn't kill an iccocent navi! Not even to her own will!_

"_Do it! Please! The pain is all ready to much to bare! If you delete me, I'll be happy! Blues, please!" Silk whimpered._

_Blues gulped, he always felt happy around Silk, if she were dead, would he ever feel that way again. He looked down and clenched his fists, "I cannot."_

"_PLEASE!" Silk cried out._

_Blues looked at her, she looked horrible, not her normal happy self, almost as if she were dying already, but not her, her spirit._

_Blues closed his eyes, he walked over, and stabbed her._

_After a little gagging, Silk smiled, "Thank you, Blues…" She bent, further into the sword, but managed to kiss Blues lightly on the cheek._

_A tear fell down Blues' face. As he watched her disappear._

Blues felt a lump gather in his throat, he did know of emotions, he had just thrown them all away, along with his memory of Silk.

Blues felt his eyes sting, he remembered…

"_Silk-san… I promise, I will never show any more emotion toward anyone, any female… Not as much as I showed you, I will never forget you. _

_That's a promise…"_

"I promised you, Silk…" Blues shut the folder, he walked back into his PET, feeling miserable. He was about to click sleep mode when, Enzan's voice was heard.

"Blues?" Enzan asked, "Are you in there?"

"H-Hai, Enzan-sama." Blues looked down at his own feet.

"You alright?" Enzan asked, knowing something was up.

Blues sighed, "Hai…Enzan-sama, just memories."

Enzan was silent for a while, "Okay, just try and get some sleep…"

"Hai..Enzan-sama." Blues replied.

After only about five minutes, Enzan was fast asleep again.

Blues had put sleep-mode on, but he was still awake.

"I promise…" He looked down.

"_But I never thanked you for it, I don't believe that if one man's heart is shattered, that he shouldn't let someone else, tape it back together."_

Blues just smiled, "As your wish… Silk."

_**A/N **_

_Ok, I don't really know what happened. _

_I agree, even though I'm Anti-Canon pairings. Silk/Blues were the cutest, but the hints of Roll/Blues in there, is because of my Anti-Canon…ness._

_Well Ok, There. I'm done._


End file.
